$-\dfrac{8}{6} - \dfrac{6}{5} = {?}$
$ = - {\dfrac{8 \times 5}{6 \times 5}} - {\dfrac{6 \times 6}{5 \times 6}} $ $ = - {\dfrac{40}{30}} - {\dfrac{36}{30}} $ $ = - \dfrac{{40} - {36}}{30} $ $ = -\dfrac{76}{30}$